


F is for First

by star_named_andy



Series: Alphabet of Love [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Barduil, BardXThranduil, Barduil - Freeform, Cuties, Fluff, Kindergarten, little kids au, little!Bard, little!Thranduil, thranduilxbard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil face their first day of kindergarten together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for First

**Author's Note:**

> Its been some time since this cutie fanfic has been updated! I was stuck on it for the longest time, but I am finally satisfied enough to post a new part of this series. It's cute, simple, light, and we get to meet some new characters very briefly here. We'll be bumping up ages soon, so enjoy the kiddies!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)

Bard Bowman was a man now: engaged and preparing for his first day of kindergarten.

Two days prior, he had just been a boy in love. Falling for his neighbor down the road, Thranduil – oh Thranduil! - had been life changing enough, but the world just kept on surprising Bard time after time. He wondered what he’d ever done to be so lucky. Maybe it was because he always did his chores and _never ever once_ fussed about eating veggies (which kids on television never seemed to like for some weird reason). Such things were so easy to do! There was no reason everyone couldn’t just do those two simple things, in his mind. If it were those things he’d done that gave him such fortune, he figured that everyone should do them for the sake of happiness. Everyone in the world surely wanted to be happy and Bard knew there were definitely people in the world that weren’t, so if he ever met one, he decided he’d just tell them his secret of guaranteed bliss.

“Hey, there he is!” Brent greeted from the table with Runa as Bard came barreling into the kitchen.

“Good morning, my little kindergartener!” Runa said.

“Mornin’!” Bard sang and hopped excitedly in his chair.

Perfectly jellied toast, hasbrowns, and a tall glass of milk were all waiting for him at his place and he ate it all as quickly as possible, not wanting to be late for his first day. He didn’t want to miss a thing, and most importantly, he and Thranduil agreed to meet outside the school so they could walk in together.

“Did you get a good night’s sleep? Runa asked.

“Yep, feeling fresh as a spring daisy!” Bard said and stuffed nearly half the toast in his mouth, chewing it up fast and swallowing it hungrily. “Mmmm, STRAWBERRYYY! Man, that’s so good. We make good jelly Thranduil should make jelly with us next year.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Maybe he can go apple picking with us.” Brent suggested and Bard bounced in his seat.

“YEEES, yes, yes! That would be so fun!”

His parents shared a laugh at their son’s enthusiasm.

“How are you feeling about your first day?” Runa asked and watched with widened eyes as Bard scarfed down more food, putting it away like it was nothing. “Careful. Don’t want an upset stomach.”

Bard nodded in understanding, swallowing and then taking time to drink milk slowly before answering. “I think it’ll be fine. It’ll be good. Yep, good. A good day.”

“I’m glad you’ll have a friend with you the first day; make sure you talk with some of the other kids, too. I’m sure there will be some friendly ones.”

“Are you sure I can’t bring Dusty? Then I’d have two friends already with me on the first day!”

“A school is no place for a pig…maybe you shouldn’t be going after all.” Brent spoke with a smirk and Bard gaped.

“DA! _You’re_ the big pig in the house!”

“Oh yeah? You wanna know how I met your ma?”

“I don’t wanna hear that yucky stuff.”

“Bard!” Runa exclaimed and Brent chuckled.

“It’s nothing ‘yucky’ – I met her at a county fair and she was the reigning pie eating champ. So I think your ma deserves the prestigious title of ‘Big Pig’. And one day, I don’t think you’ll think yucky stuff is so yucky.”

“ _Brent_ , it’s his first day of _kindergarten_.”

“I didn’t mean any day soon.”

“I gotta go say bye to Dusty before we leave!”

When he stood, his ma got a good look at him and stopped him before he went running outside. She fixed the buttoning on his denim, short sleeved shirt so that everything was even. He thanked her and plopped his dishes in the sink before slipping on his sneakers and gunning out to the pig pen.

“DUSTYYY!” Bard shouted as he jumped up on the fence and his little pink pal came trotting over, snorting and wiggling his dirt covered nose. Bard reached his hand down and let Dusty rub his nose all over his palm, tickling him and making him giggle. “Silly pig. It’s my first day of school! Wish me luck, okay? Sorry I can’t hang out long. You have to be good while I’m gone. When I come home I’ll come play with you and give you a special snack. Maybe Thranduil will come too!”

He hopped down from the fence and crouched down in front of it. He slipped his arm through one of the spaces and pet Dusty on the head and scratch behind his ears. He gave his brother a quick peck above the snout and then started back off toward the house before he was called in. He paused as he reached the back door, looking back across the grass to the pig pen. Dusty was just standing there looking at him. Was he sad that Bard was leaving? Was Bard himself sad that he was leaving?

He suddenly felt nervous and his stomach didn’t feel right; he definitely wasn’t going to puke, but he felt weird and uncomfortable. He lingered by the door, holding onto the handle as he watched Dusty with eyes that clouded up with tears. He suddenly wailed out a loud cry and as soon as he sounded, Runa and Brent were both at the door. Runa picked him up and they both tended to him, wiping his tears, rubbing his back, and stroking his hair.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Did you get hurt?” Runa asked gently.

“I don’t wanna goooooooo!” he wept and knelt his head onto his ma’s shoulder, wetting her clothes with his gushing tears.

Bard thought his da whispered some suggestion about Bard staying home, but his ma quickly rejected. He was brought in, sat on the couch in the living room, and given some tissues to wipe his dripping eyes and nose. Brent kept constant with rubbing circles into his back as he let out the last of his whimpers and Runa reminded Bard of all of the exciting things about school, including the fact that his beloved Thranduil would be there too.

“Remember, everyone is a little nervous to go to school. It takes time to adjust, but they’ll have so many fun things for you to do that I think your nervousness will go away quicker than you think. Now…you don’t have to go, but will you try? Once the first day is over, it’ll be a lot easier the next.”

Bard swung his legs, balling up the used tissues in his hands and sighed. What his ma said was true, all of it. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of, it was all just nerves, and there would be lots of cool kids and activities and then he’d be back home again before he knew it. He took in a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ll go.” He decided, and not just for his own sake, but for Thranduil’s too.

His mood was greatly lightened when Brent came to the Jeep with Dusty by his side. Runa didn’t favor his little idea so much, but Bard was notably happier and so she figured she wouldn’t refute it. So, Dusty sat dutifully beside Bard on the ride over to the school. Bard kept his arm around his sweet friend and smiled the whole way…until the school was within sight, that is.

He had been to the school before for orientation where he met his teachers a few months back, so it wasn’t _entirely_ new, but it sure felt like it. Now that he was actually supposed to go in there and stay there for the day without his parents, it seemed like a very different place, for sure. One much scarier…but there were kids all over and a colorful playground within sight…how conflicting.

The Jeep was parked and Bard twiddled his fingers as he stared out the window, waiting for Thranduil’s parents’ car to catch his eye.

“How’re you feeling, sweetie?” Runa asked and Bard shrugged.

“I’m okay.” He said, his gaze never leaving the line of incoming cars.

His heart fluttered with excitement when he finally saw Thranduil’s car slowly moving up toward the school and he whipped off his seatbelt, ready to jump out of the car as soon as he saw his dear Thranduil so he could run to him and be comforted!

He fidgeted his fingers and took deep breaths to ease his nerves, knowing this was it. This was finally it. The big time. He was going to school for real.

Bard watched Thranduil’s car as it parked and then turned to kiss and pat the top of Dusty’s head.

“Bye, Dusty. I’ll see ya later, okay?”

He giggled as Dusty bumped his nose on his cheek. He grabbed his bag and slipped out of the car once his da opened the door for him. Brent bent down and hugged his son, kissed his hair and then ruffled it up. He wore a bright, proud smile, but Bard furrowed his brows in concern when he saw a thin veil of tears in his da’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, da?” Bard asked.

“Nothing at all – sometimes people get happy tears,” Brent explained and wiped his wet eyes. “And I’m happy that you finally get to go to school and make friends and learn a lot of wonderful things. You’re gonna be great, kiddo.”

“Thanks, da.” Bard said and hugged his da, rubbing his back. His da was so nice and sweet, the nicest and sweetest in the world! “I’m surprised I don’t cry happy tears everyday with parents like you!”

“Oh man, you little charmer!” Brent said, his voice a little broken.

Brent held back the sensation to weep and poked Bard’s little belly and gave him a brief tickle, enjoying the laughter before Runa came in for her round of hugs and kisses.

“Come on honey, I’ll walk you over to Thranduil.” She said and Brent nodded as he again smeared his tears away.

“I’ll stay with Dusty. Make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble – you know Dusty.”

“Bye Dusty, bye da! I love you very much!” Bard said and waved before crossing the street hand in hand with Runa.

She walked him to where the Greenleafs stood saying their goodbyes. Thranduil’s nose and cheeks were lit pink and his eyes looked glossy and Bard’s heart ached for him – it didn’t look like he had been crying happy tears, but sad ones.

“Hi, Thranduil.” Bard peeped and Thranduil finished rubbing his nose in a tissue before giving him a quiet chirp of a reply back.

“Hi.”

“Hello there, Runa, Bard.” Oropher greeted and Bard nodded to him.

“Good mornin’.”

“It doesn’t feel like a good morning.” Thranduil huffed and Miluiel stroked his sleek hair gently.

“How are you feeling, Bard? Ready for school?” Oropher asked and Bard nodded promptly.

“I’m pretty sure I’m ready. I got all my supplies and my lunch.” Bard said, patting his backpack, the zippers jingling. Then he flashed a slanted smile at Thranduil. “And I got my best friend.”

Thranduil’s cheeks flared red and he smiled a bit. After Runa gave Bard a tight squeeze of a hug and the Greenleafs planted a few more kisses on Thranduil, Bard put his hand out. Thranduil handed his dirty tissue over to his mom and had his hands sanitized before he grabbed Bard’s hand and held it firmly.

“You look really snazzy, by the way.” Bard said to Thranduil, admiring his wardrobe, as usual. Thranduil was always so well dressed and always looked perfect.

“Thanks. You’re such a nice friend, Bard. I love you for saying such nice things.” Thranduil said and quickly pecked Bard’s cheek.

“I love you too, for lots of stuff.”

“Alright you two love birds,” Runa interrupted. “You better get going so you’re not late.”

“Right!” Bard agreed.

“Good luck, boys, and have fun!” Miluiel said.

“Have a good day, behave!” Runa added.

“Aw, don’t worry, ma.” Bard said with a wave of his hand, and the two friends turned to face the school towering over them.

“Don’t let go of my hand until I say it’s okay.” Thranduil whispered.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Bard whispered back.

They started up the small set of stairs and toward the entrance where colorful flags and smiling adults were waiting at the door. The grass all around the building was fresh and vibrant green and friendly looking flowers swayed along with the light breezes, like they were welcoming the new kindergarteners. It really didn’t look bad at all. It actually looked like a fun place!

“I LOVE YOU, KIDDO!” a voice boomed, and Bard spun around, knowing the voice. He saw his da by the Jeep waving his arms wildly and he laughed.

“I LOVE YOU!” he shouted, making Thranduil laugh too.

Once they reached the doors, one of the kind looking teachers stopped them, smiling at them and asking for their names. She told them which class they were in and they were in the same one! Luck was clearly on their side. Someone else directed them to the right classroom: bright yellow and blue walls with motivational and educational banners and posters plastered on them, a soft looking carpeted area in the corner of the room surrounded by filled bookshelves, boxes overflowing with toys, crayons, and musical instruments, cubby holes for coats, bags, and lunches with different shaped nametags on them – COOL!

“Wow!” Bard gaped aloud, letting his head tip back as his eyes ravished the room with wonder. “This place looks awesome, Thranduil! Look at all the books and toys!”

“I hope they let us sit next to each other.” Thranduil mumbled in response.

“Let’s go see which cubbies are ours!”

Bard tugged Thranduil along over to the row of cubbies, saying hi to a few of his new classmates mulling about the room along the way. The two boys looked up at the nametags to locate their cubby holes; they weren’t right next to each other, but pretty close. Bard’s was more toward the front of the row and had a bird shaped nametag.

“Ooo look at mine! It’s a birdie!” he announced excitedly, and turned to his squinting friend. He walked over and looked at the tags for a minute before pointing out Thranduil’s. “I think that one’s yours.”

“The one with the ugly dog?”

“It’s a cute dog.”

“ _Ugh_.”

“Come on, let’s put our stuff away.”

“Okay.”

Bard excitedly put his lunch into the top compartment. As he was hanging his backpack on the hook inside, someone appeared beside him, staring up to read the tags and then nodding to themselves.

“Yep, this one is mine!” he said.

“Hi.” Bard said and the boy turned to look at him. His eyes were a nice blue – not as bright as Thranduil’s, but still blue. His hair was pretty light brown, but it was curly just like his! “I have curly hair too!”

“I see that.” The boy giggled and peered up at Bard’s nametag. “Hi Bard.”

“Whoa, you’re a good reader!”

“I like to read, so I learned early.”

“ _ME TOO!”_

“That’s pretty cool, Bard! We’ll be good cubby neighbors. I’m Bilbo, by the way.”

“Hey Thranduil,” Bard said, turning with a giant smile to face his dearly beloved, but his smile fell as he saw Thranduil staring at him wide eyed and pale faced. “What’s the matter? You look sick or something.”

“N-No, I’m fine!” Thranduil said quickly, redness instantly blinking in his cheeks.

“Oh, okay. This is Bilbo! He’s my cubby neighbor!”

“Hi there.” Bilbo said with a little wave. “What’s your name? Thran-Tran-Thranbeel?”

“You can read - figure it out.” Thranduil snapped in reply and Bard’s eyebrows jumped far up his forehead in shock. After flicking his hair over his shoulder, Thranduil took Bard’s hand and gave Bilbo a side glare. “Come on, Bard. Let’s go sit.”

“Alright, I’ll meet up with you guys after I finish reading this.” Bilbo interjected, pointing to Thranduil’s nametag. He squinted at it and mumbled under his breath as he tried to sound out the unusual name. The blonde snorted, grabbing Bilbo’s attention.

Thranduil’s brows crinkled angrily and he raised a finger close to Bilbo’s face.

“ _You_ weren’t invited.” he sneered and Bilbo’s subtle smile sank into a disappointed frown.

“Oh…” he spoke, glancing at Bard and then back at Thranduil with big, idea stricken eyes. “Oh! Not to worry. We can both sit next to Bard. I’ll just sit in the desk next to him.”

“That’s not what I-”

“We’ll go pick a spot! You meet us there after you put your stuff away.” Bard spoke up and Bilbo nodded excitedly.

“Alright!”

Bard gave a light tug on Thranduil’s hand, leading him toward the seating area. He navigated his best friend toward the middle – a perfect place to sit, he figured!

“This is good.” He declared with a nod and lowered himself into his chair, beaming as he sat. He wiggled his butt around in the chair and then gestured toward the spot next to him for Thranduil, who was standing with his arms crossed, to sit.

The blonde boy did so with a huff, but Bard was too distracted by his shiny, beautiful, wonderful desk where he’d be learning so many new things – where he’d be taught how to read even better than he could so he could devour all of the stories the world had to offer! Thranduil scoffed at Bard’s amusement and frowned. He propped his elbow on the desktop and rested his chin in his palm.

Bard twisted in his seat to see what the Bilbo boy was up to, and quirked a brow – what the? Bilbo was standing on the tips of his toes with his jacket in his hand, struggling to reach for the hook. Goodness, was Bilbo really _so_ short? Was Bard just tall? Thranduil was about his height, so maybe they were both tall, or Bilbo was just short, or both…oh boy.

It didn’t matter, Bard decided! Bilbo needed help! So, he got up and Thranduil’s eyes flew to him and stuck like glue as he walked over to the cubbies.

“Bilbo!” Bard greeted and the curly haired boy jumped, clutching his chest in fright.

“Oof, it’s you again, Bard! You scared me.”

“I’ll help you out. Here,” Bard said and took Bilbo’s jacket from him without response from the boy.

He hung the jacket and then his backpack. Bilbo was glowing, his knees and curls bouncing in excitement and his a beam of pure cuteness.

“Bard, you’re so nice! Thank you!”

“Sure, anytime.”

“For being so nice, I want to give you a present.”

“A present?!”

Holy cow, a present just for being nice? What a world!

“Yeah, a present! It’s in my backpack.”

Bilbo rummaged through the pockets of his bag and his eyes brightened once he closed the special gift in his hand. He opened his palm with a “Ta-da!” and Bard gasped, overwhelmed by all that was transpiring. He gaped and stared in awe at the little bear sitting upright in Bilbo’s hand.

“ _Wow!_...What is it?”

“It’s a pencil eraser and you can have it. It goes on the top of your pencil and you can erase stuff with it if you mess up.”

“WOW! Are you _sure_ you want me to have this?”

“Yes.” Bilbo affirmed with a strong nod.

“Gee, thanks!”

Bard stuffed the adorable eraser into his pocket and led Bilbo over to the seats he’d picked, but stopped upon seeing someone sitting in Bilbo’s chair. He didn’t hesitate to speak up to the dark haired boy sitting there.

“Hey, I was saving that seat for my new friend Bilbo. Can you please sit somewhere else so we can sit next to each other?” he asked very politely.

Bard’s eyes widened when the boy abruptly spun around and sprung up unto his feet. Bard was the short one now for sure, because this kid was taller than him by a longshot! Oh, and his scowl sure was rotten.

“What? I said please.” Bard said, puzzled as to why the boy looked so mad.

“Are you talking to _me?_ ” he barked loudly.

“Well, yeah?” Bard said. _Obviously_ he was talking to him. Sheesh.

“Don’t yell at him!” Thranduil’s voice joined in, and the brunette turned to see his best friend standing right beside him now. Thranduil really was a great friend, sticking up for Bard so readily. Bard pat Thranduil on the shoulder appreciatively, but his gaze was unshaken and his glare pinned to the boy. Thranduil’s stink eye sure was mean; Bard hoped he’d never be on the receiving end of it.

“Come on, I just sat down and you didn’t say anything!” the boy retorted, throwing his arms up into the air.

“I didn’t see you or hear you. I don’t know how I didn’t because you’re a _loudmouth_.”

 “ _Oooooooooooo_ ,” Bilbo cooed.

“I think everybody should be calm now!” Bard piped up and tried hushing them down with his hands.

He couldn’t get in trouble on the first day, no way, no how! And he didn’t want Thranduil or Bilbo to get in trouble either.

“WHAD’YA JUST SAY TO ME?!”

“I called you a loudmouth, idiot! You’re so loud you can’t hear anything anyone says!”

“ _OOOOooooooOOOoo_!” Bilbo chimed again and the boy’s angered expression turned on him. Bilbo took a step back and wailed as he bumped into a chair and toppled right over it.

“Bilbo!” Bard cried out and ran right to him, lending him a hand.

 “Dwalin!” a new voice joined in – what was going on?! What a mess!

Another boy came rushing onto the scene, his black hair shaggy and hanging a bit below his ears in length. His eyes were a pop-out sort of blue like Thranduil’s; they were a different shade of blue (Thranduil would know what to call it for sure), but they nowhere near as beautiful as Thranduil’s, in Bard’s opinion. The new boy looked very concerned and clearly knew the big kid, Dwalin.

“What’s goin’ on?” the boy questioned, scanning sharp eyes over each of them until finally his sight fell on Bilbo. He gasped.

“Thorin! These guys were tellin’ me to move!” Dwalin explained, but Thorin shoved his hand in his friend’s face.

“Shut up!”

“Wha?!”

Thorin helped Bard get Bilbo back up on his feet and ogled at Bilbo in awe.

“I’m sorry that my friend pushed you, sorry, so sorry, won’t happen again! I’m _so_ **_sorry_**.”

“Its-” Bilbo started, but Dwalin hastily interrupted.

“I DID NOT-“

“Come on, Dwalin, let’s go find somewhere else to sit.” Thorin said and dragged his friend away.

Thranduil, Bard, and Bilbo all exchanged looks, stunned at everything that happened.

“What the heck.” Bard said, and then he and Bilbo shared a laugh.

“I wonder why on Earth that boy was so grumpy!”

“I don’t think it’s funny.” Thranduil huffed and crossed his arms.

They all settled at their desks and Bard reached over to Thranduil, grabbing his hand.

“Everything’s fine now. Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“O-Of course Bard, I love you!”

“Whoa, you _love_ him?” Bilbo interjected, looking very amazed with dazzled eyes and his mouth in the shape of an “o”.

“Yeah, I do.” Thranduil said firmly with a nod.

“I love Thranduil too. He’s really great. We’re best friends.” Bard said as his smile gleamed and Thranduil blushed deeply.

“That’s great!” Bilbo cheered.

“Now we can all be friends!” Bard said and Thranduil muttered an “I guess so.” in reply.

"Mayve he can join our There and Back Again game."

"I don't know about _that_."

“Hey, he’s looking at me.” Bilbo whispered, guiding the two boys’ sight with his finger pointing right at a owl-eyed Thorin across the room.

Bard crinkled his nose and frowned. He looked…weird. _Creepy_. He was staring at Bilbo without blinking. Once he noticed they were all giving him strange looks back, Thorin’s expression turned horrified and he hid his head in his arms on his desk.

“Whoa, I think we scared him.” Bilbo said.

“What a freak.” Thranduil said and Bard shook his head.

“No, I think he’s just…mmm I don’t know.”

“Did you guys see I have a pig on my nametag?” Bilbo spoke up, changing the topic.

“Oh, I have a pig!”

“You have a bird on yours.”

“No, I have a real pig at home! He’s my brother, his name’s Dusty!”

Bilbo paused and tilted his head.

“… _Whaaat?_ ”

“Good morning class!” a peppy voice chimed and all of the children spin their heads toward the front of the room.

Bard sat up very straight, his hands folded on the desktop and his full attention was on the teacher. He was smiling and had eyes that sparkled with friendliness, which made Bard smile and have butterflies of excitement tickle his tummy. The teacher had long brown hair with some grey, kinda scraggly and frizzy, put back in a ponytail. His beard was so long that it was in a ponytail too! What a cool looking teacher.

“Welcome to your first day of kindergarten! My name is Mr. Brown and I am so happy to be meeting you all today. We’re going to have a lot of fun together this year.”

“Yeah we are!” Bard whispered, leaning toward Thranduil and grinning wide at him. Thranduil smiled back and together they started the most important day of their lives.

 

 

 


End file.
